spiderridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Fateful Decision
Stags and his army are about to obtain the fourth Oracle Key when the Oracle raises a shield around Nuuma Castle and raises it into the sky. Meanwhile, Hunter Steele continues to try and convince the other Spider Riders to go to Nuuma. 'Full Recap' Stags' forces have overrun the city of Nuuma. But just when it looks like the fourth Oracle Key is within his grasp, the Spirit Oracle herself creates a force field around the Castle and levitates it into the sky's above. Meanwhile, the Spider Riders help reinforce Arachna against another Invectid invasion, but Hunter can't understand why the others don't want to leave to help Nuuma. Magma decides to go with Hunter, believing Portia will be there. Princess Sparkle wishes to go but Lumen wont let her. Igneous and Lumen don't like the idea of leaving Arachna defenseless, and Corona has had a bad feeling at the mere mention of Nuuma for reasons she can't explain. However, as fate would have it. Igneous's old friend Slate has come to Arachna in order to help repel the Invectid invaders. While to late to help in that matter, Lumen and Igneous decide that Slate can take charge of the defense of Arachna while the Spider Riders go to Nuuma. Featured Characters *Hunter Steele *Corona *Igneous *Magma *Prince Lumen of Arachna *Princess Sparkle of Arachna *Queen Illuma *Slate *Battle Spider Shadow *Battle Spider Hotarla *Mantid *Buguese *Beerain *Stags *Grasshop Quotes *"I was attacked by a formidable foe. A Spider Rider so big and scary, I couldn't defend myself." "A formidable foe?" "Uh, well, yeah. Have you ever heard the saying that uh, scary things come in small packages? Cause that's what happened to me." :—'Grasshop' claims that he was defeated by a formidable foe, Buguese finds this hard to swallow. So Grasshop quickly clarifies the situation. *"Igneous, I found you! I hear your leading the Spider Riders to save Nuuma! Is it true?" "No, it's not.. Who told you?" "Lilly told Slate, and he told Pores, and she told Gem who also heard it from Sparkle, and you know how chatty Emerald is. The whole town knows!" "Commander Igneous, how exiting!" "Will you bring me back something from Nuuma?" "Oh Igneous, your so courageous!" "Your so dreamy, can I touch your hair?" "Wait! Wait! I never said I was going to Nuuma! Not that I wouldn't want to, uh." :—'Igneous' becomes overwhelmed by his fan club. *"He maybe a goof, but he's my goof."- Weevil admits her husband isn't perfect, but she still cares. *"They haven't heard the last of Grasshop that's for sure! I'll show Mantid what a mistake he made by banishing me! I'll show them all! By destroying all Spider Riders!"- Grasshop, officially going over the deep end after assuming he'd been banished. Trivia * Grasshop is decommissioned and removed from the Big Four. * Grasshop came to the conclusion that his wife was cheating on him with an Insector captain after seeing them hug. In the dub, he decides this because he's in their house. Category:Episodes